


Remnants of the Resistance - A Star Wars Adaptation

by Jacobdflores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Base Ominous, Black Squad, Blue Squad, Chiss (Star Wars), Death, Defection, Evacuation, F/M, First Order, Fog, Gaping spiders, Gen, Horror, Invasion, Leadership, Mistrust, Mutiny, New Republic, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Origin Story, Original Character(s), People vs Environment, Pilots, Planet Crait, Planet D'Qar, Planet Dathomir, Planet Nar Shaddaa, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reconnaissance, Recruitment, Star Destroyer, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller Base, Suspicions, The Raddus, White Squad, X-Wings, Zeltron(Star Wars), argument, fight, the empire, the resistance, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 
  * Inspired by [Remnants of the Resistance RP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461582) by Jacob Flores/Herrith/Lord Kyle/ TwoSidedHeart. 



* * *

It's been a rough couple of days since the Resistance barely escaped certain death on the salty planet of Crait. The battle was gruesome and the rebels took heavy losses. The remaining forces that were lucky enough to survive the carnage escaped aboard the Millennium Falcon, thanks to the force-sensitive Rey, and the familiar Wookiee, Chewbacca. Left licking their wounds, the Resistance scattered numerous rag-tag exploration teams to find the Outer Rim allies that did not come to their aid during the previous battle.  
  
Under the command of General Poe Dameron, the Resistance members Jaycob Flesio, Jon'Kil, and Priah Vintalli were dispatched to the planet Dathomir. Once known for its association with the Nightsisters and various witchcraft during the Clone Wars, the planet now became the host to the rebel outpost, Base Ominous.  
  
As the shuttle descended and touched down on the surface, Jaycob went through all of his equipment. His arsenal consisted of a simple Glie-44 blaster pistol, his pilot jumpsuit and helmet, and his wrist-mounted computer.  
  
"You guys good to go? Keep an eye out for any FO."  
  
He relayed to his squadmates.  
  
"Ready to go when you guys are. Let's hope our supposed 'allies' aren't all dead."  
  
Jon'Kil replied, stepping out of the ship's cabin. Priah exited next, bringing her F-11D Blaster Rifle and SE-44C Blaster Pistol along.  
  
"A little too prepared don't you think Priah?"  
  
Jon'Kil teased. Priah's eyes rolled.  
  
"You're one to talk, you don't even have a weapon. Besides, I doubt the First Order will be on this planet. But anything is possible."  
  
"Better to be safe than sorry, Chiss."  
  
Jaycob agreed, paired with a light-hearted punch to Jon'Kil's shoulder.  
  
"We should be cautious on this planet. The records of this planet were highly classified in the databanks recovered from the Empire and likely for good reason."  
  
Priah continued. Closing the shuttle door behind him, Jaycob powered on his wrist-computer and displayed a holographic map.  
  
"It seems like the base is this way."  
  
He stated, pointing through the fog. The other two shrugged and followed closely behind, scanning the surrounding forest for any threats. According to the map, the trek was going to take a while, so Jaycob popped the question.  
  
"We're going to be walking for a while so, why don't we get to know each other a little better?"  
  
After all, he was pretty sure the group did not want to march along in awkward silence.  
  
"I'll go first. I joined the Resistance movement after the demilitarization act of the New Republic. I heard General Organa was putting together a force that would stop any potential threat that might arise from the Empire's shadow. I was fairly young when I joined, in 30 ABY to be exact. I had no experience in ground combat, but I was one of hell of a pilot. At least that's what General Dameron told me anyway. I learned to fly back home on _Nar Shaddaa_ , qualifying in races and what not. I was recruited into the Resistance as a pilot, and that's what I've been ever since. I was Blue Leader for a while, but then I had to transfer. The Resistance is in my blood, and I would easily give my life to this cause. It's the least I can do."  
  
"You were part of the _Evacuation of D'Qar_ weren't you?"  
  
Priah guessed. Jaycob slowed his walking pace.  
  
"Yeah...I was. Alongside my wingman of course."  
  
He replied, patting Jon'Kil on the back. The Chiss flashed a small grin.  
  
"Yes sir! White Squad all the way!"  
  
He cheered. Priah raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"White Squad? I thought you were known as Blue Leader."  
  
The amusement on Jaycob and Jon'Kil's faces disappeared.  
  
"Like I said before...I was. I ended up giving my position to Captain Lintra before the invasion. She was-"  
  
"Oh, kriff!"  
  
Jon'Kil interrupted, tripping over a branch and causing a commotion. Jaycob facepalmed.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Priah asked, ignoring the stumble. Brushing himself off, Jon'Kil turned his focus to the interviewer.  
  
"My full name is Keij'onki'lodhu Vizsla-Pryor, but you may call me Jon'Kil. I used to fly a special forces TIE fighter for the First Order, but that was before Starkiller Base. Now I fly X-Wings and do recon missions for the Resistance. I flew with Black Squadron at the Battle of Starkiller Base; barely made it out alive. Like Jaycob here, I was also transferred to White Squad; escaped death there too. I was actually part of Poe Dameron's attempt to save the Raddus before Crait; got stunned by Admiral Holdo's group though. I thought what she did was much braver than I originally gave her credit for. Anyways, enough about me; I don't matter that much."  
  
Jaycob didn't know that Jon'Kil took part in the mutiny, but he decided to just keep walking instead of show his reaction.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
He simply stated. It was Priah’s turn now, and it seemed like she wanted someone to ask. Jon'Kil was the one to humor her.  
  
"And you? Surely you have a background we don't know about. I don't think I've seen you around before."  
  
"My full name is Priah Kaydine Vintalli. I am the third child of two former Imperial Loyalists. Under the command of General Hux, I was the Captain of the Star Destroyer Restoration and a loyal follower of the cause of the First Order. I had engaged the Resistance several times throughout my career before my defection and had always felt what I did was the correct thing to do. Like you Jon'Kil, Starkiller Base changed my way of thinking."  
  
She spoke clear and concise. The hair on the back of Jaycob's neck stood up with suspicion, surely Jon'Kil felt the same way.  
  
"You were...First Order?"  
  
Jaycob calmly asked, keeping his eyes ahead.  
  
"Well, yes. Is that...a problem?"  
  
"Not really, I'm just surprised General Orga-"  
  
"General Organa was kind enough to take me in and I gave her what knowledge I had of the station."  
  
She snapped, along with a humorless chuckle.  
  
"Right."  
  
Jaycob responded blandly.  
  
"I had originally been told it was a defensive base, not a weapon of galactic level destruction. I remained behind while the attack was carried out and was then sent to gather intel on the remaining Republic Loyalists. It is my belief that the General was intending to use this information to restore the Senate and deal a blow to the First Order. And, now I'm here."  
  
Taking in these replies, Jaycob had mixed feelings. He knew Jon'Kil and served with him during both the assault on Starkiller Base and the Evacuation of D'Qar. However, what he didn't know was that he used to fly for the First Order. Knowing that Priah was also FO, gave him a knot in his stomach. He thought of letting Jon'Kil slide since he fought nobly during recent battles, and was truly a gifted pilot that had proved his loyalty. On the other hand, the chance of Priah being a spy was definitely at the front of Jaycob's mind.  
  
(-)  
  
The base was quiet and misty. It's armament of Rebellion starfighters lay scrapped outside of their hangars. The armor plating had been stripped off leaving the exo-skeletons corroded. There was no sign of life anywhere, the base's main entrance blast door looking like it had not been opened in forever. Triggering the door release, the barricade let out a long, deep groan, making Jaycob skeptical about proceeding.  
  
"So who wants to go first?"  
  
He asked, mainly toward Priah.  
  
"By all means, lead on."  
  
She glared. The mistrust in her began to increase. Nonetheless, he unholstered his blaster and moved ahead. But not before whispering to the only squadmate he could trust.  
  
"Watch my back."  
  
Pointing his flashlight through the entrance, pitch black was all that was visible. Striking one of his suit flares, he tossed the glowing-red smoke into the abyss. As the cylinder rolled across the floor, shadows of long legs crept up and down the surrounding walls. Whatever it was, felt threatened by the sudden intrusion of light, the shadows scurrying away further into the dark. 

“That’s definitely not human.”

As Jaycob proceeded further down, he took notice of the cobwebs plastered across the ceiling. They were of varying shapes and sizes, but all sharing the same neon-yellow glow. Jaycob was able to put the pieces together.  
  
"Gapers."  
  
Jaycob whispered. Gapers were nicknames given to the native arachnid species. It's full name being simply, Gaping spider, it was a little taller than Jaycob's 6'2" height and twice as heavy. They carried around a huge stinger, reminiscent of scorpions, that shot out a poisonous neon-green acid towards it's victims. Judging by the size of the cobwebs, the Queen found a new home inside Base Ominous. A loud hissing sound echoed through the corridor, sending chills down Jaycob's spine. However, he kept stride, placing one foot in front of the other carefully. Reaching the edge of the flare's red glow, Jaycob blindly fired a shot into the darkness, sending a flash of blue energy deeper into the corridor. It contacted with a wall around 20 feet away, but not without revealing dozens of eggs scattered throughout the pathway.  
  
"What...the he-"  
  
Priah began, but was disrupted by the sudden launch of an acid shot from a Gaper's stinger. Jaycob was able to dive out of the way in the nick of time, Jon'Kil doing the same, except bringing Priah down with him. Jaycob replied with four more blaster shots down the hall. The lucky bolts connected with his target, nailing the spider directly in the head and taking out one of the many eggs. Jaycob stood back up and sparked another suit flare, tossing it next to the animal's corpse.  
  
"I-I think that was the only one. Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Got splashed, but it's nothing I can't handle."  
  
Jon'Kil dismissed.  
  
"Good. Now, I think the best course of action would be to head further down this way, but we could also split up if needed. It's your guys' call."  
  
Jaycob said, pointing down one of the two hallways now open to them. But his partners just looked at each other confusingly.  
  
"I think you should take the reins on this one Jaycob."  
  
This did not come as a surprise.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Turning on his heel, Jaycob approached the door that was at the end of the hallway. The door panel wiring had been chewed out, instead being replaced by yet another Gaper egg. Jaycob’s irritation in seeing the species got the better of him, as he shot it. But before he could realize that wasn't the best idea, more hisses and screeches of incoming Gapers echoed through the corridor.  
  
"Kriff! They're coming, cover me while I splice this door."  
  
Jaycob knelt back down, placing his flashlight between his teeth. Thankfully, his gloves would prevent any haywire voltage from electrocuting him. However, the miniaturized computer gauntlet he had strapped to his left wrist probably wouldn't. Quickly, he unstrapped the gauntlet and went to work. The wiring was chewed out, yes. But it wasn’t  far from salvageable. Keeping his mind off of the blaster fire behind him, he connected wires, flipped circuits, and extinguished electric sparks.  
  
After five minutes, everything seemed to be in the right place. Jaycob did the best he could, but he was only a pilot after all. Pilots were trained in flying, not splicing.

 "Hey guys! I think I got-"

 Every single wire simultaneously came undone, short-fusing the entire system. The excitement on Jaycob’s face faded. So much for that plan. The panel was definitely far from salvageable now. The group was being backed up into the door Jaycob tried to open. The Gapers had them almost surrounded, shooting orbs of venom in every direction. Pretty soon they were going to be dead, but Jaycob wanted to prolong it for as long as possible.  
  
"Hurry up Jaycob! I can't hold these things off forever!"

Jon'Kil yelled back, now using Priah's secondary weapon. Their survival seemed to be diminishing, the door wouldn't budge. Finally turning his attention away from the door, Jaycob added to the wave blaster fire. This was it. No matter how many Gapers were taken down, more kept taking it's place. Jaycob has accepted death before, but he desperately didn't want to do it this time. Before the monsters could land their final blow, a hand from behind pulled Jaycob through the door.  
  
"Come on! Get in! They won't stop til this is blocked off!"  
  
A pink-skinned female stated.  
  
"A Zeltron?"  
  
Jaycob whispered to himself. She swatted one of the Gapers with a mechanic's multi-tool and swiped at the door panel. The door slid shut, with dull thuds coming from the other side. The girl slumped against one of the durasteel walls and suddenly burst into tears. Recovering to his feet, it suddenly dawned on Jaycob that he had forgotten something crucial.  
  
"Dammit! My wrist!"  
  
He clenched the area where the device used to be and scanned his surroundings for another door or access vent.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon'Kil was sitting on the ground, wincing at his ankle.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to say thanks for whatever you did; there's no way Jaycob became a tech genius in thirty seconds."

Jaycob smirked. Jon'Kil's ankle was gone, but at least his sense of humor wasn't. But what he said next, worried Jaycob tremendously.

"Also, Jaycob? I think it's broken."

Before Jaycob could reassure him, a quiet voice from the Zeltron girl spoke out.

"Th-there's no...no going back for it. Th-they'll be there for...a long time. Maybe nest. Then that entrance is blocked off. For good. Like the others. And-I think I can help with...with your ankle. I know basic first aid."

She stood up and walked a couple steps before kneeling down beside Jon'Kil's ankle, bent at a sickening degree. She glanced up at Jaycob and pointed to a locker.

"There's a splint in there. Good quality...First Order equipment. Cinches the bone tight, does the work of taking weight. I was...we were...saving..saving it."

She said, unzipping her jumpsuit and taking off her gloves. Opening the locker, Jaycob retrieved the splint, still skeptical out about the whole situation. This girl was weird.

"I have no pain meds. This is going to hurt. Bite on something if you have to."

She told Jon'Kil. Jon'Kil simply looked up at Jaycob, with fear in his eyes.

Jaycob knew it was going to hurt, so he tried to find something Jon’Kil could use to take the feelings of anger and pain out on. He rummaged around for a towel, a shirt, or any type of cloth he could bite, but no luck. And there was no way he would give up Tallie's scarf remnant that he kept in his flight suit, no matter how loyal he was.

 "Sorry bud, you’re going to have to toughen up through this one. I’m going to keep looking for another exit."

He apologized.

"It's ok, I think I got something."

Jon'Kil reassured him, pulling out his switchblade. Quickly, the Chiss cut off a piece of his jacket and folded it. Then placing it into his mouth, he nodded his head at the girl, signifying he was ready. Tightening the splint, the girl tried to work as fast as possible and relieve Jon'Kil of his obvious pain. Jon'Kil punched a locker next to him in agony.

"Done."

She exhaled. The relief that washed over Jon'Kil's face was a positive sight for Jaycob.

"Thanks for that, er, what's your name? I don't think we've introduced ourselves. My name is Jon'Kil, and that over there is Jaycob. We're with the Resistance."

Jon'Kil explained with a forced smile.

"Ah, my name's...A-...Asha. Asha Cerie. It's...it's good to meet you."

She responded, helping him onto his feet. For some odd reason, that name sounded familiar. But survival took priority over curiosity at this moment.

"Please tell me we're not going to die from starvation or dehydration in here. If that’s the plan, I’d rather die out there."

Jaycob said.

"There's a few ways out. The...things stay away from certain areas, move out every now and then. But, uh, weren't there more of you?"

Jaycob mentally counted everyone in the room. One. Two.

_Three._

"Wait a minute, three?"

He could've sworn Priah had made it inside.

"Yeah...where's Priah?"

Jon'Kil asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter now, Asha, can you lead the way? I got Jon'Kil."

Jaycob dismissed; to him it was just a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Y-yeah. Over here."

She agreed, opening another supply locker to reveal a tunnel system. Jaycob took the Chiss' arm and placed it over his neck. The weight of his partner wasn't too much of a pain, but it was enough to hinder his speed. He turned on his cracked flashlight with his other hand, and shined it through the opening. It was a tight squeeze, the group having to enter one at a time.

"This place is damn labyrinth. Those Gapers could be anywhere."

 Jaycob said, wanting to get out of the cave system as fast as possible. For the sake of Jon'Kil's safety of course. If anyone knew anything about leg injuries, it was Jaycob. Halfway through the tunnel, Jon'Kil mis-planted his foot and collapsed, hooking Jaycob to the ground as well.

" _Kriff._ Sorry Jaycob."

JonKil cursed, trying to get back up.

"You're good Chiss, just keep one foot in front of the other."

The pair recovered quickly and continued.

"We're deeper into the facility. There's no way to get back from where we came, at least not for a while."

Asha stated. Jaycob struggled in the small uncomfortable confines of the tunnel. He shifted around anxiously trying not to make noise, but to no avail. He could hear the familiar hisses from the Gapers echoing behind them. With the group armed with only a pistol and a multi-tool, a head-on fight wouldn't last very long.

"What the hell do you mean, 'not for a while'? We know what happened to our allies here, mission complete, we've got to get out of here!"

He whispered. Usually Jaycob would try to hide his fear from others, but this time he didn't care. He desperately wanted to get off the haunted planet. He tried to calm himself down, formulate a plan, think like White Leader.

_First thing's first, find another weapon._

Whether it was finding one on the ground of the facility's armory or crafting one from spare parts, he didn't care. He was also pretty sure that the only pistol they were equipped with, was low on ammunition.

"We need weapons, some that'll combat these things effectively. They're scared of flares, you got any more of those laying around? I  _need_  to go back out there and get my wrist-"

"The more...you run...your stupid mouth...the more  _likely_ , moreso than we already are, the chance that these things are going to find us, take us, turn our insides into liquid, and slurp it up like a karking smoothie. So, if you want to avoid that grisly end, and I do enjoy smoothies myself, how about you take this like it is and  _zip it_. We can fetch your 'wrist' after they leave. It might take days, weeks...months...but what you need to focus on right now is surviving, not calling whatever whore is waiting on the other end of whatever comlink is in that thing."

Asha snapped with a low, but fierce whisper. This took Jaycob by surprise, offending him immensely. He was unable to think of what he wanted to say before she continued.

"They stay in one place for a long time. And if we try to get out now, which I've noticed you've been fairly unable to do...what I said earlier is going to happen. Smoothie organs. And flares scare them, but also attract more from afar. The short term solution is the long term problem."

Jaycob and Jon'Kil stood shocked as Asha approached a computer terminal. She powered on the base's security cameras. Almost every single screen displayed a number of Gapers, roaming around and tending to their eggs.

"There's one problem with your plan about weapons. I'm not going through all these things. None of us can."

"Hey, Asha? When we get out of here, um, er, how'd you like to come with me-us. I mean us, back to the Resistance?"

Jon'Kil tried to defuse the situation.

"Jon'Kil, I'd gladly. But getting out of here isn't exactly the easiest thing to do right now. Seeing as your friend is trying to complicate things."

That was the last straw. This girl didn't know a damn thing about Jaycob or what he's been through. But, he saw how his wingman looked at her, and couldn't help but laugh about it.

_He's probably enjoying this isn't he?_

"I have a plan Jon'Kil. Why don't I just strap a bunch of flares to your girlfriend and send her running off in the other direction? That'll give us plenty of time to get back to the ship."

He asked sarcastically, then turned to Asha and continued.

"I'm starting to think it was for the best you didn't come when we sent out that distress signal. Pull that stunt again, and you'll  _wish_  your guts were mush. You don't know a damn thing about me, and it'd probably be in your best interest to stay on my good side seeing as  _I'm_ your only way off-world. Don't get me wrong, I owe you one for saving our lives, but so far, we're off to a terrible start."

Jaycob took a deep breath, channeling out his anger through his mouth instead of with his fists. He had to restrain himself from striking her, especially at the mention of 'whore'.

"Jaycob, how dare... Don't accuse me of... I don't have any... Dammit! Nevermind. Everyone, let's just calm down. Jaycob, we're all under a lot of stress and it'd be great if you didn't lose your cool. Asha, we need your guidance to get out of here alive, so please don't try to kill anyone right now."

Jon'Kil interjected. After glaring at her for a couple more seconds, Jaycob approached the cameras beside her. He pointed to the one screen that seemed to have been abandoned, keeping his other hand in a tight fist. It didn't look like there were any signs of life. Although, the creatures could just be hiding outside of the camera's field of vision. Nonetheless, he figured it was the best chance they had.

"There. I don't see too much activity going on. What room is that?"

Jaycob asked through gritting teeth. Asha stood at the console with her arms crossed, looking absolutely irritated.

"Alright,  _keetar freg...echuta o nami kala.._ that's the kitchen. And I'm not going back there in a million years. You two have fun getting eaten, I'll try to scrounge up the keys to your ship. You're on your own. You don't scare me, you half-witted Nerf-Herding  _human_..if only you knew just how much I want to send this bar of metal so far up your-"

She began, but restrained herself. Asha backed away and spun the tool in her hand before sending it flying onto a mattress sprawled across the floor. She began muttering to herself in her native tongue, likely still throwing insults at Jaycob. But after a few seconds she calmed down.

"Fine. I'll get you there. The kitchen connects to the armory through some corridors, the cams are broken in those areas but I haven't seen activity there."

"Great. Now let's-"

"On one condition, though: you tell me what exactly is so important about your 'wrist'. Miss a call to your girlfriend or something? Aw, that's sweet."

Jaycob really didn't appreciate how nosy this girl was being, but he decided to play her little game.

"OK Pinky, you want to know why that gauntlet is so important to me? Well I'll just say this, my 'wrist' is the only thing keeping us in contact with the Resistance. I was supposed to report in our progress half-an-hour ago. But since they haven't received word from me yet, they're probably going to think we're dead. That's it. Mission Failed."

He picked up the mutli-tool and gave it a few practice swings before speaking again.

"And as for a girlfriend? I did."

"Hmm, well it's obvious why you guys broke up. I feel sorry for her, you're such-"

"They didn't break up, Asha."

Jon'Kil tried to make her stop.

"What do you mean? Who is sh-"

"Captain Lintra, now drop it."

Asha was taken aback, her jaw dropped.

"Tallie?"

She asked. Jaycob nodded. The regret in Asha's eyes became more obvious.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't kno-"

Jaycob shook himself out of his blank stare, and shoved the multi-tool back into Asha's chest.

"Whatever."

Jaycob replied, wiping a stray tear. Asha stood stone-faced, obviously feeling bad for what she had said; that wasn't the outcome she wanted. But Jaycob didn't care if it wasn't the result she was looking for, that's all she was getting.

"Can you walk? We're going to have to move fast, and I can't exactly be waiting ten hours for Jaycob here to drag your broken arse down a corridor filled with angry murderous insectoid demons from below."

Asha asked, shifting her eyes to Jon'Kil.

"Yeah, I'm definitely fine to walk. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I don't want to drag you down."

(-)

The journey to the kitchen was full of silence, the distaste between Jaycob and Asha still lingering. They managed to keep the bickering to a minimum though, knowing that it'd be best for the group to remain silent. But as they reached the locker door that led to the kitchen, Jon'Kil paused.

"Stop. This doesn't feel right. One of them is in here. Don't ask me how I know, but just be careful."

Asha nodded and proceeded cautiously. With a small sigh she opened the door slowly, peeking her head out to look for any more Gapers. Seeing as it was clear, she crept inside, motioning for the other two to follow. Jaycob was the next to go in, his instincts telling him to scan the area again even though Asha already had. However, the room was simply too dark to see anything at a distance. This was both a good and bad thing. It meant that there were no Gaper eggs around; since their green glow would give off some sort of light, but bad in the sense that he couldn't see anywhere else but directly in front of him. He silently urged Asha to go in first, simply because she knew her way around.

"Do you see anything?"

He whispered. Asha replied with the shake of her head and back-tracked to help Jon'Kil. Jaycob, on the other hand, rummaged through cabinets and drawers, keeping the noise to a minimum. He was looking for anything that could possibly slow those creatures down. But, all he could find was a fusion cutter.

"This could come in handy. Find me a flammable liquid and we got ourselves a flamethrower."

He pointed to the right side of the room and commanded Asha to check the pantry for the liquid. Then, he pointed at Jon'Kil and told him to search for the other exit. After a minute or two, Asha reported her findings.

"Jaycob, I think I have-"

Asha was interrupted by the clanging of pans; Jon'Kil had slipped.

The spine-tingling shriek of the Gapers returned, as one barged through one of the kitchen entrances. The lights began to flicker, giving Jon'Kil just enough time to see the spider charging at him. But it was simply too fast. It pounced off of it's hind legs with incredible speed, landing on top of the Chiss.

"Hurry, go! Finish the mission, I'm not what's important!"

Jon'Kil screamed, struggling to keep the Gaper's large fangs from ripping into his chest.  Asha reacted with quickly, jumping off of a table and digging her multi-tool into the beast's neck. The attempt to save Jon'Kil had worked temporarily, giving him the time to crawl away from a painful death. The Gaper let out a scream of pain as it threw Asha off of it's back, readying for another pounce.

"Asha, it's coming!"

Jon'Kil warned. The Zeltron rolled out of the way, merely avoiding the attack. Then, she slid underneath the Gaper's abdomen, digging a switchblade into the skin as she went along.

"Asha, get Jon'Kil to the armory! I'll handle this!"

Jaycob commanded. It was his turn. An acid shot from the spider's stinger grazed his face as he booked it to the closest hard object. Jaycob grabbed one of the fallen pans and threw it. The metal connected with one of the Gaper's many eyes, causing it to stumble backward.

"Jaycob, catch!"

Asha screamed, throwing the flammable liquid canister she had found earlier. The bottle practically fell into Jaycob's hands. Raising the fusion cutter, Jaycob sprayed the chemicals over the flame, sending fire directly into the Gaper's face. The beast was now blinded, the screeching getting even louder. It's eyes were turned into nothing but green slush. As the contents leaked from it's eye sockets, the Gaper tried to take a blind swing in Jaycob's general direction. Jaycob vaulted over the stinger, but slipped on his way down.

"Jaycob! Over here, there's weapons!"

Asha reported from the room next door. Jaycob had to roll to the side and hide behind an oven to avoid getting smashed.

"Well if you found weapons, use them!"

He yelled back, re-igniting the makeshift flamethrower once again. The spider screeched in agony and tried to swipe at the source of the flames, but to no avail. The flesh was burnt to a crisp and the pain was too extreme for the monster to survive. The Gaper died right as Jaycob ran out of fuel. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he discarded the cutter and canister and followed his comrades.

Barging through the door, Jaycob saw a glimpse of what looked like a hug between Asha and Jon'Kil. But he paid no mind, as they suddenly tried to stop.

"That was too close. But now that we found our weapons, we should start finding a way back to the ship."

Jaycob proposed. A silent look of relief and camaraderie found its way onto his face and a couple seconds of awkward silence paired along with it. This was it. Whether the group made it off the planet or not, Jaycob knew this could be the last time he would see Jon'Kil or Asha again, especially with the crazy stunt he was about to pull. So, he decided that he should probably share his last goodbyes with them now.

_Ugh, just like Jaysen._

"Before we move on, Jon'Kil and Asha I-"

The ear-piercing scream of another Gaper echoed through the air vents and hallway. More were on the way. The group's main objective was to get off Dathomir. But it wasn't Jaycob's. Looks like the goodbyes would have to wait; or better yet, they'd never have to come at all.

"Save it, we gotta get going-"

Asha began, but was caught off guard as Jon'Kil leaned in and kissed her. She dropped her multi-tool and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jaycob glanced away, thinking how absurd the couple's timing was. But he couldn't blame her. She probably hadn't had any interaction with anybody for the many months she was stranded here. They finally released each other only after Jaycob took an E-11 blaster from the gun rack.

"I hate to break this up. But you can do whatever the hell you want, _back on the ship._ "

"You're right. Past this locker is another tunnel system. It should lead back the way you guys came from."

Jaycob broke for the cupboard, grunting as he shoved it aside and slipped himself through the entrance. Asha followed closely behind, her hand grasped tightly around Jon'Kil's.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm starting to get real sick and tired of crawling through these damn rat tunnels. How much longer until we reach the entrance of the base?"

Jaycob spoke quietly, sparking his last suit flare. He knew the potential risks of pulling the stunt he was about to, but that wrist meant the world to him.

"You two need to reach the ship and send a signal to the Resistance that this base is compromised. We cannot risk them sending a rescue party after us, more people will die."

"And where do you think you're going? You said it yourself, we can send a signal from the ship, why go back for that stupid device?"

Asha argued. Jaycob knew she would never understand. It was more than just a 'stupid device'. It was a gift from the Tico sisters, both Jaycob and his brother got one. It represented the familial bond and a connection to Jaysen. A connection now severed, with Jaysen's death. In the sense, that device was the only remnant of him that Jaycob had left. Not only that, but there was a picture of Tallie inside; the only one he knew even existed. His wrist represented the last remnants of the Resistance members that mattered most to him.

"We'll rendezvous back at shuttle, deal?"

He asked gloomily. After a speechless discussion of worried glances between Jon'Kil and Asha, they agreed.

"Deal."

Jaycob looked forward at the sound of something else, crawling _toward_ them. He raised his E-11 and aimed down it's sights. But even with the flare ignited, it was still too dark to make out what was in front of them. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the blackness, grabbing the barrel of his weapon and pushing it back.

"Don't shoot! Dammit, it's me!"

"Priah?"

Jon'Kil asked, astonished. Jaycob's tense shoulders relaxed.

_How did she survive?_

"How did you-"

"It's a whole ordeal I do not want to get into at the moment. Can we leave now?"

"Uhhh, y-yeah. I was just telling these guys-"

Jaycob began.

"Jaycob wait, I think you left this."

Priah cut him off, extending her other hand clenched tightly around,

"My wrist!"

He exclaimed, snatching the device back into his arms.

"Thank you."

He thanked, slipping the computer back onto his wrist. Opening the flap, he was more than ecstatic to find Tallie's picture still where he had put it. He caressed the photo and grinned.

"So that's why."

Asha asserted, peeking over Jaycob's shoulder.

"Alright then. I guess we're all headed to the ship...together."

Jaycob said.

"By all means, lead the way.”

Priah agreed, forcing a smile. Jaycob was able to squeeze by her fairly easily, picking up the flare once again. The tunnel ended at an air vent placed on the ground level, right next to the main entrance. Kicking the vent outward, Jaycob slid into the familiar hallway and scanned the area with his blaster.

"Clear, let's move."

Jaycob confirmed, helping Priah out of the tunnel. Then Jaycob ran outside to breathe in the fresh air. The sun was gone, and the forest ahead looked even more dangerous than the confines of Base Ominous itself. But Jaycob laughed, knowing that nothing could be worse than the hellhole that is that base. Priah was nursing a deep gash on her right shoulder as she walked side by side with Jaycob. Asha and Jon'Kil followed close behind, still holding hands.

Upon reaching the transport, Jaycob turned back to take one last look at his team. They were bloodied and beaten, thanks to a recon mission gone sour. Asha looked terrible. She had bags underneath her eyes, dirt all over her body, and a couple scratches that would need a medic's attention. Jon'Kil was a complete mess. Jaycob's wingman couldn't even walk on his own anymore. But at least he had Asha now, not minding nursing him every step of the way. Jaycob smiled, realizing that their relationship reminded him of the one he had with Tallie. Except, he hoped that this one would last longer. Priah looked like she'd looked death in the face. Jaycob was astounded that she was even breathing. For her to gather the courage and strength to push forward and rejoin the group in this environment, was respectable. Perhaps Jaycob was wrong the entire time; she definitely was not FO.

(-)

Jaycob practically jumped on the boarding ramp as it descended, rushing to the cockpit. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. The flight computer displayed several missed transmissions from base, which left him assuming the worst. Plugging in his wrist to the ship, Jaycob pinged General Dameron.

"Jaycob? Jaycob can you read me? Where the hell have you been? We've just sent a search party for you."

"I know Poe, I'm sorry. It's a long story and I swear I will explain everything. But call back the rescue squad. I repeat, do not sent anyone to Dathomir!"

"Alright alright! We'll send the RTB order now. What's the status of Base Ominous?"

"Compromised. That place is long gone."

"Acknowledged, we'll see you guys soon."

Jaycob ended the call and slouched into his seat. He steered the transport upward and left the atmosphere. Inputting the coordinates of the Resistance's new base, he still wondered why Asha's name sounded so familiar. But before he could finish his thought, Asha entered.

"All systems look good. This trip is going to be short."

She said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll be back in no time. How's he doing?"

"He's a tough bastard, he'll survive."

"Sounds good."

A long silence followed. They were both left staring out at the hyperspace lane, admiring the blue tunnel of escape.

"Jaycob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this."

"Of course. The Resistance is happy to have you."

"Have me? Jaycob, they already had me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was one of the head mechanics back at D'Qar. You really don't remember?"

"Uhhh, to be honest with you, no."

"That's fine. Because we haven't really talked since today."

"So we're even then."

"You could say that I guess. But, I did know Tallie."

Their conversation took a sorrowful turn.

"Really? How long?"

"Ever since she joined."

"What...what was she like? Back then at least."

"Now that my friend, is a story for another time."

"Right."

"But I will say one thing."

"And what's that?"

"She's always had a thing for you."

Jaycob's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yup. So when you told me you guys were together, it surprised me."

"How come?"

"Because that's what she's always wanted."


End file.
